


Sarcasm - Thranduil Request

by blankdblank



Series: Prompts/Requests [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Thranduil Prompt Request - Could you do ‘There’s only one bed’ and ‘how did I lose it?’ with thranduil? These prompts are so interesting! Thank you so much





	1. Chapter 1

Once again the tall broad frame of the Man you were always lumped into working with had settled into the chair beside you, in the small office you were granted access to for your most recent project. For years now you’d worked at this company and never once had they forced you to work with anyone, at least not until he was hired, the tall blonde bombshell Thranduil Greenleaf had easily found himself at the hopeful intentions of nearly every woman in the building, several having even attempted to claim him for themselves and failed. Your days at his side nearly always ended with any woman with a few minutes to spare approaching you for any details that could assist them in gaining his affections, something, not so discretely to you, he had to go through as well with the men hoping for yours. Though for the both of you it was a notion that seemed to baffle you, against your best attempts you’d settled yourself as the shockingly sarcastic and slightly brash Woman to the unintentionally, uncommonly rude Man, who seemed to lack the ability to understand your unintentional nervous humor at all.

Honestly if the both of you could get past your instinctual nervous guards you could easily mesh well, something that seemed to shock your coworkers when you would be nearly at each others throats and sending glares and eye rolls at each other through the day from opposite ends of the floor in your separate offices, but when you were put together for your first project it baffled everyone when you managed to sync together easily and the ideas flowed to complete the task at hand before returning to your corners without a word. The whole show ending up as something labeled as the Barbie War with some of them claiming that there could only be one gorgeous creature on that floor of the Company, even in separate departments that merely shared a floor with their added back story the constant flow of new interns claimed to be able to cut the nonexistent tension with a knife.

The latest point of interest for the on looking coworkers being the latest trip you were being sent on, three days out to a city up in the Mountains to further explain the latest ideas to the pickiest and most stubborn of the board members who had refused to return to the office for the meeting. Sure you’d both been sent on trips before, silently claiming your own territories and keeping to yourselves through your trip until you could return back home. Though this trip proved to end far different, starting with your packing that proved to be equally irritating for you both.

..

Your Cousin Tallie sat on the end of your bed with a large smile nudging your arm as you finished folding your blanket and traveling pillow and added it to your bag, “Come on, don’t forget the lingerie.”

You rolled your eyes, “Of course, because I’m going to strip for him on the other side of the hotel. It’s not going to happen Tallie.” Doing your best to keep the image from your mind.

She groaned laying back across the bed turning her head to you, “Come on, he’s gorgeous, maybe if you just, I don’t know, brush against him the right way he’ll realize you’re meant for each other.”

You nodded shallowly, placing your blanket and pillow in the bag before adding your sleeping clothes, “Oh yes, obviously cuz I’m just going to walk up and slide up against him and somehow my ass touching him is just going to make everything alright between us.”

Shooting her a quick glare as she smirked at you, “You haven’t seen your ass from anyone else’s perspective. It could.”

You rolled your eyes again finishing adding the last of your clothes and heading to grab your toiletries bag as she quietly slipped something from her purse into your bag before you came back and left to warm up the car allowing you your final planning before heading out to join her for your lift to the airport.

..

Thranduil sighed as his teenage Son Legolas helped him pack his bag with a growing smirk that increased his Father’s already growing nerves about having to be so close to you yet again, dropping his folded traveling blanket and pillow into his bag and looking at his Son, “What?”

Legolas chuckled, “Why are you so nervous already? She’s not even here.”

Thranduil drew in a quick breath, “I’m not talking about this-.”

The teenager threw his head back with a groan, “Come on Dad!” Lifting his head again, “Just ask her out, write it down and slip it to her if you have to!”

Thranduil sighed again adding the already folded stacks of clothes to his bag along with his toiletries bag, “Not going to happen.”

Legolas groaned again dropping back across the bed dramatically again, “You need to go out with her, she sounds perfect for you, just what you need to loosen up.” Thranduil groaned turning to grab his traveling documents as Legolas took the opportunity to grab something from his bag and shove it under his Father’s pillows on his bed before adding the same stuffed Elk that he’d always lent to him on his trips since he was a small child earning a quick smirk from his Father at the continued tradition, “Don’t make me do it for you.”

Thranduil rolled his eyes with a slight groan, “I doubt you could convince her to, especially with how the past year has gone between us.”

Legolas sat up as his Father zipped up his bag sliding over to the edge of the bed to join him on the walk to the car to drop off his Father, accepting the heavy arm curled around his shoulders, “Don’t worry, it’ll happen.” Triggering a chuckle from his Father along with another eye roll.

..

You climbed out of the car grabbing your purse before turning to the trunk to grab your bag as you spotted a blonde teenager step up to your side with a large grin, “Hi.”

Your eyes scanning over his face wondering how he seemed so familiar, timidly replying, “Hi.”

His hand raised to brush his hair behind his ear, “I’m Legolas, heard a lot about you.”

You nodded fighting the cramping feeling growing in your stomach as your eyes narrowed slightly, “How, exactly?”

His head turned back as you heard a familiar voice calling out to him, “Legolas.” You leaned to the side glancing at your coworker around the body of the tall teen catching the widening of his eyes before he walked behind the open trunk door leaving Legolas to turn back to you with a larger smile, “You should come over for dinner some time, we’d love to have you, dad never stops talking about you.”

A small crack in your voice escaping as you heard his trunk close and your Cousin joining your side grabbing your bag with a chuckle, “Come on now, you’re going to-“ her head turning to Legolas with a large smile, “Oh you’re handsome,” nudging your arm, “Introduce me.”

You rolled your eyes grabbing your bag from her hand as Thranduil stepped to Legolas’ side, dressed far more relaxed than normal in a dark t shirt and jeans with boots underneath and his hair laying out across his back freely, “Not happening.” Her eyes darting to Thranduil with an excited squeak and a growing smile as you turned and shut the trunk before curling your arm around her middle and dragging her back to her seat as she said, “Oh come on, at least invite them over!” You man handled her back into her car shutting the door behind her before shooting her a glare and heading back around the car passing them both as Thranduil watched you carefully as you glanced at Legolas and said, “Nice to meet you.”

With a quick nod preparing to turn for the airport as the teen’s smile grew and their eyes darted to her head darting through her now open sunroof, resting her arms on the roof and shooting another large smile at the pair, “So, dinner, movie possibly?”

You rolled your eyes mumbling, “Bolt of lightning, any time now.” You turned back again, “Get in the car and go home!”

She shot you a playful glare as Legolas chuckled and a small grin fought to slide onto Thranduil’s face as his fingers shifted in his grip on his bags handles at how close you were to him, “Her birthday’s in a week, gonna go see the new _ flick, you should come, make a date of it.” Her sentence growing louder as she spoke and you walked off towards the door.

Legolas tried to step closer to your Cousin but was quickly helped into their car as well but not before he typed out the time, date and theatre location for your plans in his phone making a note of it and promising that they would be there before finally accepting the hurried hug from his Father and started the drive home as Thranduil followed after you. Claiming the spot behind you in line and swallowing as he tried to inconspicuously eye your figure hugging jeans and t shirt under your brown leather jacket with matching heels and your long ponytail a small smirk slid onto his face eyeing your hand rising to rub your forehead with a soft groan before dropping it as you were called up to the desk.

His steps shadowing yours until the crowds broke allowing him to join your side, glancing at you quickly and saying, “I’m sorry about my Son.”

You chuckled glancing up at him before looking back forward, “He seems nice, don’t worry about it, my Cousin however-.” You sighed at a loss for words.

He let out a quiet chuckle sending a heat straight up to your cheeks hoping that he wouldn’t be able to tell, “Don’t worry about it, I suppose we can call it even.”

You nodded and you both headed to take the back hallway following the others attending the trip with you to the security for the Companies private jet, the others silently hoping for some discomfort for the two of you and all chose the seats leaving you to claim the last two seats together. Their joy not lasting long however as after Thranduil helped you put your bag away he added his and claimed his seat at your side opening his book and releasing a quiet relaxing sigh spotting you opening the next book in the series he was reading from the corner of his vision.

The nearly ten hour flight allowing you both to finish your books at nearly the same time, with him sitting there unsure of what to do next having expected that it would take him longer to finish his book, his head turning to you as you handed him your book while your eyes were directed at your purse on your lap while your other hand retrieved the next book in the series and revealed the next one after that as well along with a smaller grouping of a sister series under that. His smirk returned and he quietly responded, “Thank you.” Carefully grabbing the book as you placed your purse back under your seat before reaching to slide off your heels and curled your legs in your seat before opening your new book, he stole a few more glances at you spotting a few waves of emotions sliding across your face wondering what could be triggering them before relaxing again and returning to your book.

He finished the last book while you settled back against the wall for a brief nap, the soft ding from the seatbelt sign drawing you from your nap and bringing the arm curled around your legs with a hand securely holding your ankles in place with your knees resting against Thranduil’s side, you rubbed your eyes with a soft grumble before dropping your hands wondering how you’d ended up facing him instead of the seat before you.

He closed the book after finishing the last page offering you a small smile as he held the book out for you to take, “Thank you again, you um, sort of did this wiggling turn about an hour ago and your feet kept sliding.”

You nodded feeling your cheeks start to prickle as they heated up, drawing your legs down and turning back forward re-securing your seat belts before you pulled your shoes back on after putting your book away again and saying, “Sorry, about that.”

He chuckled, “You fly better than my Son, either he’s lying across me or he ends up kicking me the entire time.”

Against your best efforts you let out a muffled giggle from behind your hand at the image of his large frame being draped across by his Son who was nearly the same size, your laugh however caused his smile to grow wider as you finally squeaked out, “Sorry, just, he’s nearly your size and I just see you with this glare and he’s just-,” you motioned something close to a draping exaggerated swoon causing him to laugh and smile larger after.

“That’s petty close to it, got a flight attendant to snap a picture once. I can show you after we land if you want.” His sparkling smile nearly keeping you frozen until you turned forward again.

.

After the short car ride to the hotel you’d all formed lines again with you both at the end yet again, you’d received your key as his voice caused you to turn your head again, his arms on the counter with a hand running over his forehead briefly asking in a reserved yet irritated tone, “Exactly, How did I lose it?”

His hand dropping and he pulled back to look at the short middle aged woman with an anxious smile behind the counter, offering her a small smile attempting to calm her nerves as he fought his urge to explode, “I’m sorry sir, but you did call and cancel your reservation.”

He drew in a quick breath and asked in a steady forced calm tone, “I didn’t happen to sound, younger over the phone did I?”

Her face lit up at the memory and she gave a quick nod and a small smile, “Yes, I was a bit shocked at the voice, you do sound very different.”

Another quick flash of a smile later he responded after a quick exhale, “No, that had to have been my Son, are there any other rooms?”

She shook her head with a slightly remorseful expression, “I’m sorry but no, the movie festival in town has all the hotels booked up.”

His fingers tapped the counter until you tapped his bag with yours drawing his attention to you, “You can share mine.” He went to open his mouth to reply but you cut him off, “Unless you’d rather call every hotel in the state.” Turning and heading for the elevator as he quickly thanked the apologetic woman before trailing after you, feeling his shoulders clench through his spiking nerves as he claimed the spot along the wall of the elevator.

Eyeing you for any set of nerves while feeling his resting stern expression returning in a defensive attempt, his search only finding the same slight rocking of your knees back and forth in turns while you drew your bottom lip into your mouth to wet it, the same adorable habit you had when you got stuck in your wandering thoughts. His attention darting back to the present as you exited and he followed glad that the rest of the group had rooms on the floors above you hoping to keep the rest of the males on the trip from spreading any unnecessary rumors about you, rumors about him he could handle but he didn’t want to give them anything to treat you as anything less than respectful.

Stopping at the door you quickly unlocked and opened it heading inside after turning on the light sensing him timidly following after you through the small entryway near the bathroom before the sleeping area came into view and he paused swallowing, his eyes locked onto the bed until he heard you giggle again after setting your bag on the bed, “What’s that look for?”

“There’s only one bed.”

You giggled again sitting on the bed to remove your shoes, “And?”

His eyebrows pressed together as he drew in a breath, “Well.”

You nodded with a smirk setting down your second shoe by its twin before curling your legs in front of you, “Incredible argument, but if I could point out some obvious facts,” he nodded, “One, you have at least one child, so you’re not really a stranger to sharing, and I’m assuming here that it was a bed,” your eyes spotting his swallowing, clenching shoulders and cheeks that were turning a pale shade of pink, “That assisted in the creation of said child, and two, obviously, it’s a King sized bed and I’m obviously not able to physically take up the entire space. So it really would be a waste to send you somewhere else when there’s really a lot of bed to waste.”

He nodded again and swallowed turning to set his bag on the dresser unable to argue with you in his current state of shock at the moment as you fought a smirk at his slightly stunned behavior before he turned back to face you forcing out his flash of a question, “Hungry?”

You nodded, “I’m nearly always hungry.” Turning to grab the booklet on the table near the bed with the numbers for all the takeout places nearby and held it out for him, he quickly crossed the room and cautiously sat on the bed near you flicking open the book, leading to the easy decision of Chinese food, you both read over the menu and chose your order as he claimed the phone to call it in before you reached across the bed for your bag to change out of your jeans. His eyes trailed over your body as you reached and unwillingly scanned over the items he could see in your bag as you opened it, digging through your bag you drew out a pair of knee length sweats you glanced at him, “You don’t mind if I change out of my jeans?”

He shook his head, “Not at all, get comfortable. Mind if I change too?”

“No.” Your eyes dropped back to your bag as your knuckled hit something solid that you didn’t pack as he went to check his bag, drawing out the small box your mouth dropped open at the box of condoms with note attached ‘Have some fun, don’t you dare come home without his number at least’ scribbled across the small heart shaped page taped to the front, you quickly shoved it back in your bag in one of the empty side pouches before finding your pants and heading into the bathroom to quickly change as you heard another quiet groan from Thranduil followed by him mumbling his Son’s name. Walking out of the bathroom you spotted him rubbing his face before turning back to you with a forced smile as you giggled and asked, “Did he fill your bag with sand or something?”

A curt laugh escaping him as he sat heavily on the foot of the bed making you bounce up at the contact, “No, he took my pajamas, left my work clothes and sweaters at least.”

You giggled again grabbing your bag to add your folded jeans and pulling out a large pair of sweats and tossing them into his lap, “You can borrow mine.”

His eyebrows pressed together giving you a curious smirk as he stood eyeing the pants that were even a bit long for him, “These are yours?”

You leaned back adjusting your neon green socks that had slid from your ankles down your heels, “Mhmm, I like to roll them up, they’re thick comfy kind, only had that size.”

He nodded with a quiet chuckle, “Thank you, again, I’ll change.” Heading for the bathroom and shutting the door behind him giving you a moment to pull out your phone charger, blanket and pillow before setting your bag on the table along the wall and moving your shoes over there as well before moving your blanket to the side along the wall so he could be closer to the door. Stepping out with his newly folded jeans in the long sweats he’d had to fold up around his ankles so he wouldn’t trip, he added his belongings to his bag then grabbed his blanket and pillow along with his charger as well adding them to his apparent side before sitting down and glancing at you as you giggled again, “What?” His eyes dropping to the fuzzy mural blanket with a Giant Elk across it and chuckling while shaking his head before smirking at you, “It was a gift.”

You nodded your head with a mock serious expression, “And I suppose the stuffed Elk was thrown in as part of some sales deal?” A large smile sliding across your face through another set of giggles as he cuckled again and went to collect the stuffed animal and returned handing it to you before sitting down and leaning back against the headboard at your side, “The first trip I had to leave Legolas behind he couldn’t stop crying, each night since he was born, we have this family song, passed down through the generations, and obviously our crest has an Elk.” He chuckled with his cheeks turning slightly pink at the story while he pulled his hair from behind him laying it over his chest on his left side sliding his finger through it as he continued, “And there’s a bit where the Elk, had to dance, and he wanted to make me feel better about leaving so he ordered me to take his Elk while he kept my old Elk so we could sing it together at night and it would be like we were still together.”

He glanced back at you smiling wider and turning redder as he caught your adoring smile before he rubbed his face in hopes of calming it, “That is adorable! Does it have a name?” Holding the Elk up with one hand and sitting it in your open palm before straightening the bowtie around its neck before sitting it in the center of his chest.

His hands curled around the small creature with another chuckle, “Bobo.” Chuckling again through your next giggle, “It was supposed to be Boris, but he preferred Bobo.”

“And yours?”

Biting his lip as he drew in a breath before glancing at you through his large embarrassed smile, “Kiwi.” You clapped your hands over your mouth at the laugh that escaped you, the loud full laughter with a squeak chasing it widening his smile and causing him to roll on his side to face you as you laid back on your back laughing through your hands, “I’ll have you know my parents wanted it to be Kincaid, expecting an infant to say that is insane, I chose a much easier name.”

Your laughter now nearly muffled completely at your pressing your pillow over your face as he laughed louder watching adoringly as you slowly pulled out of your laughter to glance at him again with another forced serious face with a few chuckles breaking through, “It’s a very lovely name and tradition.” Pulling off the bed heading for your bag and pulling out a small stuffed otter making his smile widen again as he curled Bobo to his chest resting his head against his palm before saying, “Your turn, spill it.”

You giggled rolling your eyes and laying out on your stomach crossing your ankles swinging them back and forth gently while you held your otter out for him to inspect, he cradled it carefully eyeing the handmade superhero costume on it with a growing smile, “My Grandfather made it for me when he got custody, he didn’t sing or dance, but he did save the universe from just about every villain ever.”

“And the name?”

“Obo the obstinate.”

A round of laughs came from him before he replied, “Now That, is an adorable name.”

You rolled your eyes keeping your smile, “I’ll have you know he handled what Mighty Mouse couldn’t, no one could stop him.”

He shifted forward wishing to curl around you at the sudden flash of sadness in your eyes before you glanced at the door as a knock sounded on it before going to answer it, setting the animals down he joined you with his wallet paying as you collected the food, thanking the delivery man and set it on the bed while he returned to join you. Both claiming your food he offered you the remote to choose the channel and you both settled on the random action movie that was already halfway through over the countless infomercials and foreign soap opera.

“Thank you again, for, helping me out, today.” Glancing at you with a sincere smile.

You smiled back, “Least I could do, why would Legolas cancel your room, sounds like something my Cousin would do.”

“Probably something to force me to speak with you, to induce your pity perhaps.”

A set of giggles escaped you, “And the clothes on top of that he’s really determined to make something happen, leaving you without a room or clothes.”

“Seems he’s determined to spend the next two years locked in his room.”

You giggled again, “At least he didn’t shove condoms in your bag before you left.”

He glanced at you with a curious gaze, “Please tell me that’s your sarcasm again, he wouldn’t dare assume anything like that would happen first when we barely spoke past work.”

You turned sitting up and leaning over grabbing your bag and pulling it in your lap, pulling out the box and showing it to him allowing him to read the note before shoving it back in your bag, “Apparently we’re supposed to be having a three day long orgy or something.” Leaving him in another slight state of shock.

Sliding to the edge of the bed and putting it back before reclaiming your spot and your food as he let out a nervous laugh, “Your Cousin really thought that would happen?”

You glanced at him after swallowing your mouthful, “She spent nearly an hour trying to convince me to get you into bed.” His eyebrows rose and was about to say something when there was another knock on the door and you went to check the door before walking back with a smirk and whispering, “Can I ask you a favor?” He rolled to his side as he heard the man on the other side of the door loudly calling your name.

He sat up setting his food on the table at his side, “Need me to get rid of him?”

Your smirk grew, “Sort of.” He stood with a curious grin, “I’m gonna need your shirt though.”

“My shirt?” You nodded with a smirk causing him to release a deep breath before jerking his shirt off from the back of his neck and laying it over your shoulder with a slightly serious expression as you fought to keep breathing and pausing as you held out your hand.

“I’m not taking off the pants.” You shot him a playful glare climbing on the bed as he turned to glance at you curiously before you ruffled up his hair driving him to chuckle again quietly before your hands reached out to roll the band of his briefs down and slide the sweats down a bit his eyes carefully watching your fingers as he wet his lips trying to keep his breathing steady, until he gently swatted your hand away, “Roll them down any more and I might as well be naked. I’ll get rid of him.” You giggled through a turn, your eyes traced over his muscular frame as he went to answer the door, silencing the three men who were each clutching six packs with falling smiles at his shirtless appearance as he eyed them sternly, “Can I help you?”

Dave, the one closest to the shirtless Thranduil said, “Wondered if she was thirsty.”

Thranduil smirked at the group, “Nope, we’re all set, see you in the morning.” Closing and re-locking the door and returning to the bed offering you a smile as he collected his shirt from you after correcting his briefs and sweats again before settling on the bed again as he pulled his shirt on again and swallowed again as you slid closer and ran your fingers through his hair to fix it making him chuckle again.

“So, what’re you going to do with the $500?”

His eyebrows rose turning to look at you as you sat back against the headboard again, “What $500?”

Your smirk grew, “The prize the guys at the office set up for the first guy to get in my pants. You hadn’t heard about it, thought everyone had.”

He grumbled stretching out along his stomach grabbing his pillow and curling it under his chin while keeping his eyes locked on you, “Sometimes I really can’t stand them.”

You smirked at him stretching your legs out, “I’ve heard worse, they mostly leave me alone, just talk amongst themselves.”

He grumbled again, “Your birthday’s in a week right?” You nodded and he shot you a smirk, Day after your birthday are you busy?”

“No, why?”

“Cuz I’m going to take you shopping.”

Your eyebrows rose as your smirk grew, “Really, and why is that?”

He chuckled at your reaction, “So you can pick your present. If they are foolish enough to actually pay up it’s all yours, just pick where you want to spend it.”

“I’ve never gotten close to spending that much on myself.”

His smile grew, “Good, if it bothers you consider it an absurdly extravagant gift from me as thanks for all this.” You rolled your eyes, “And I won’t take no for an answer, we’re going shopping. Or at least having a nice dinner, or 10.”

Your smirk came back, “Careful there people might actually think you’re talking about a date.”

He chuckled, “Oh we’re going on a date.” Your eyebrows rose again, “Your Cousin and Legolas set it up remember.” Making both of you laugh again, your conversation carried on for a bit longer until you both got ready for bed and fell asleep with an invisible barrier between you at Thranduil’s insistence, something that didn’t carry over into his dreams as you both woke with him curled tightly around you, apologizing profusely through your giggles when he woke, only to wake the next two days once again claiming you as his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Through a soft groan you rubbed your cheek on your pillow, curling the warm arm tighter around your side as its twin slid farther under your head to twist its fingers between yours as the body attached to it pulled farther on your back while your leg slid up higher over the leg he was sliding under yours. His body settled across your back again with a contented sigh, your phone buzzed drawing a groan from you both as you reached for it, checking it as his eyes slowly opened as his body curled around yours again then widened as he drew in a quick breath, “I am so sorry…”

You giggled setting your phone down after spotting the random email about the new movie on Netflix laying your head back sliding your arm back over his with another soft sigh, “Don’t worry about it.”

His body tensed and he shot out, “I’ll move.”

You held his arms in place with a soft grumble making his smile grow, “You get really warm when you sleep, it’s really not a problem, if you got cold I’d be kicking you off of me.”

A quick chuckle left him and he eased back around you settling again and closing his eyes after you did, “You normally use people as blankets?”

You giggled again, “You’d be the first, my ex didn’t last long, he wasn’t fond of touching.”

His head raised glancing at your face curiously, “Really…how did that work?”

You turned your head sideways catching a glimpse of his curious smirk laying your head back down with a soft giggle, “His expectations were to have someone on his arm and in his bed without showing any affection in return. Only lasted four dates when I made it abundantly clear his rules didn’t work for me. Which apparently made him incredibly angry.”

Thranduil’s arms tightened around you, “He hurt you?”

“He wanted to, broke through my door the day I told him it wouldn’t work.”

“He get arrested?”

“After he got out of the Hospital, my Grandfather shot him after he tried to slap me.”

“He tried to slap you?” His stunned tone making you nearly smile again.

“Mhmm, though I expected something more like a punch from someone his size. But then again I did break his collarbone when he broke my door. But he served his 3 months and has stuck to the terms of his parole.”

Thranduil sighed settling around you again, “Any more exes like that?”

“Nope, he’s the only ex, and the only guy to act like that around me.”

“Your only ex?”

Your leg adjusted around his again as he shifted again, “I’ve been on dates, and had, an arrangement, I guess, but as far as actual relationships that was the only one. I worked through school, my Grandfather worked three jobs to get me into the best schools so I worked hard on my studies, plenty of time for dating still I suppose, if they can handle the schedule.”

Thranduil chuckled, “Sounds a lot like how I grew up, though it was my Father, and my one Girlfriend in school, well, I got full custody and a small child is nowhere as attractive for dates as some would have others believe.”

“Can’t imagine why not, he must have been adorable.”

Thranduil drew closer as the ac turned on sending another blast of cold air into the room, “He was. If, yesterday when we spoke about your otter, you looked..”

“My Grandfather got full custody after my parents left me on a pier alone. They went on a cruise, couldn’t get me a ticket, so, they left me. A woman in a noodle shop saw them leave me and kept me safe until the cops came, I was, four, I think. My parents never came back to the country, and my Grandfather, I lost him a few months before you transferred. Nothing impossibly terrible, just a, painful.”

He curled around you tighter again, “I’m sorry.”

“It happens.” You sighed again, “What did you want for breakfast? I heard there’s a nice diner a few blocks over.”

He chuckled again feeling the soft grumble from your stomach signaling a growl soon after, “If that’s what you want, though it’s still my treat.”

“Really, just how long are you hoping to manage that?”

“Just till we fly home.”

You giggled again, “You really have no idea how much I actually eat.”

“Can’t be more than Legolas and I can put away.”

He chuckled as you scoffed, “Is that a challenge?”

“No, just my opinion.”

“Your opinion is flawed.”

“Either way I’m paying.”

You sighed again, “Fine, but I’m not holding back on my orders.”

“Good, I wouldn’t expect you to.” Quickly pressing a kiss to the back of your shoulder and then tensing directly after until you giggled again.

“You don’t have to tense up after everything you do you know.” You reached for your phone as it buzzed again letting out another groan when you spotted the picture your cousin Tallie had sent you of a screenshot from a love scene from a movie she had been watching hoping it would inspire you to find Thranduil to reenact it.

His head raised trying to get a better view of your phone to see the time and his eyes dropped to your message under the picture of the woman pinned against a wall in her lingerie and your message to your Cousin that you weren’t amused with her hidden condoms. “Everything alright?”

“Just my Cousin trying to start something.”

His hand lowering from your head as he drew his other arm back before rolling over feeling himself getting harder as your hips and legs adjusted under him, you turned and glanced at him while he sat up curling his legs closer to him making sure his lap was covered, “How long has she been trying to do that?”

He shifted to face you catching your exhale, “Remember that trip we took your first week, the one we had to pose for that photo for the company site?” He nodded, “Since then.”

His eyebrows rose, “And why would that be?”

You chuckled turning on your side propping your head up in your palm as his eyes traced along the dip in your side back up to your eyes, “You do own a mirror right?” His eyebrow rose while the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smirk as one slid onto your face as well, “Legolas mentioned you talk about me, how long has that been going on and why would he invite me to dinner if it’s all been about work?” He drew in a breath before groaning and rubbing his face making you giggle again, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Rolling over onto your back brushing your hair back with a sigh as you settled flatter on the mattress.

His hands fell back to his lap, “My answers about the same.” You tilted you head back to look at him before you rolled again, his eyes locking on your face watching as your hair pooled around you, “Legolas believed after what I’d mentioned about you that you would be perfect for me.”

You propped your chin in your palm with another smirk, “Really? Perfect how?”

He chuckled again as his cheeks turned pink, thankfully not very noticeable in the faint light pouring in from above the curtains at the sun rising. “Little things, your personality mostly and how we got along when we worked together.”

“Would that be including the fights or not?” Giggling again as he chuckled rubbing his neck.

“I meant to, apologize for that too, I’m an ass, and you,” He exhaled softly, “Make me nervous, and when I get nervous I turn into an ass.”

“Really, I tend to get really, really sarcastic.” His eyes locked with yours chuckling again, “And it only seems to get worse around men who turn into asses.” Joining him with a giggle.

“And just what do you have to be nervous about?”

“There are seven women on our floor, I’m the only one not fetching coffee,” His lips parted as he mentally flashed back to your shared floor.

“And my first day they put me with you.”

“In essentially the same job.”

He sat up leaning closer to you, “I’m never going to take your job from you, things work so much better when they put us together.”

You nodded, “Oh yes, everyone behaves then and just sits back and watches the show.”

His eyes locked with yours letting out a sigh, “I mean it, nothing is happening to your job.”

“You can’t promise that.”

He let out a quick breath darting his eyes away before locking his eyes with yours again, “My Mother’s maiden name is Tollden,” He caught your lips parting, “I never got to know my Mother, but I spent a lot of time with her Father who gave me a job out of school, he’s the one who suggested I work with you. Any time he wants something done right he sends it to your desk, even before mine. Nothing is happening to your job. Though please don’t spread it around about my Grandfather, it didn’t end very well in my last office.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

His eyes dropped to your stomach as you covered it with your arms through your body sitting up, swinging your legs over the side of the bed reaching for your bag, “Want to take a shower?”

He drew in a quick breath, “Sure, you can go first though.”

His eyes trailing you through your drawing out a change of underwear along with your toiletries bag moving to the bathroom, “I’ll leave it running for you after I’m done.”

His eyes locking with yours catching your quick smile as you closed the door, “Sure.” Exhaling again as he heard the shower start he softly mumbled, okay, standing after pulling the blanket off of his lap to grab a change of clothes along with his bag after turning on the lamp on the dresser doing his best to relax hearing the sound of the water falling over you. Turning on the tv to the news and groaning at the segment on some pop star in a giant animal costume before switching it to some classic cartoons as he quickly folded his blanket and elk laying them both on his bag along with his pillow with his eyes locked on the screen before mindlessly doing the same with yours leaving them near your open bag. Pausing as his eyes fell to the open bag noticing a bright green piece of lace causing him to tense up and move back to his side of the bed focusing on the cartoons again doing his best not to think about what you’d been hiding under your incredible form fitting clothes.

His eyes glancing over to the bathroom door as it opened catching you exiting the bathroom in a large fluffy white towel drying your hair with another of the smaller towels flashing him a quick smile clutching your things under your elbow. Standing quickly and moving past you he slipped in the steaming room setting out his things before stripping and climbing in himself, smirking at the apple scent around him from your soap and shampoo. Scrubbing quickly before shutting off the water, hearing a blow dryer coming from the bedroom drawing a soft chuckle from him as he dried himself and shaved his face quickly before drying his own hair with a towel brushing out the knots and redressing in his jeans and one his favorite sweaters in a dark green.

Collecting his things and opening the door shortly after turning off the blow dryer, his eyes went wider again spotting you brushing your hair back into a long ponytail in only a silver pair of lacy panties with a matching bra. He caught your giggle as he closed the door again, holding in his groan after you called out, “You can come out,” drawing in a quick breath he shot you a quick smile spotting you sliding your arms through a maroon sweater, “Sorry, takes a while to dry my hair, soaks my clothes if I keep them on. Do you need the blow dryer?”

He shook his head before turning to set his things back in his bag stealing another glimpse of you in the mirror on the wall behind the dresser, “No, towel usually works for me.” Folding your sweats and setting them beside his bag as well.

His eyes meeting yours as he turned, watching as you pulled on a silver pair of knee high socks, “Lucky. My hair just soaks in the water like a sponge. Takes hours if I use only a towel.” He chuckled collecting the hotel’s blow dryer and towels, turning to leave them in the bathroom again as you pulled on your sweater and jeans.

Rejoining you to add his own socks and boots while you slid your heeled ankle high boots on lowering your jeans over them before sliding your phone and wallet in your pockets while he did, accepting your jacket from him and adding it after he’d added his before joining him near the door after turning everything off. “Oh, you can have the extra key. In case we get split up or something.” Handing him the key that he slid into his pocket as you waited for the elevator to open.

.

Your eyes fell on the group of guys from work, groaning as they leaned on the walls of the elevator, in far too much pain from their hangovers to open their eyes, leaving them ignorant to your joining them for the short trip to the lobby. Lifting your hands to zip up your jacket passing through the front door you felt his arm curling around your back, drawing you closer to avoid the group of men passing you then gently releasing you as the sidewalk emptied again allowing you more space. The pair of you gaining a fair amount of curious glances from the locals and visitors you passed with your cheerful conversation, you glanced up at him with a giggle, “Do you always watch cartoons in the mornings?”

He chuckled, catching the eye of a group of leopard print coated ladies passing, shooting you a large smile, “Only when the news has nothing of importance on.”

Your arm curled around his to steady yourself stepping down from the sidewalk to cross the street making his smile grow again, “I think it makes the day go better when you start it with cartoons.”

He chuckled feeling your arm releasing his, raising his arm to curl it around you again with another group moving closer to you, “It really does.”

Through the next two blocks you both discussed your favorite cartoons growing up. Happily agreeing on them, bringing up more jokes and memories of watching them with your families. Remaining close to his side allowing him to keep his hold on you through the next crowd leaving the shops nearby until you finally reached the small diner.

A tall teen opened the door for you both eyeing you both as you passed, lingering on your timid body language as Thranduil’s hand reluctantly slid from your side as you followed the hostess to the empty booth along the wall. Each claiming a side, giving your drink orders to the waiter who appeared shortly after before eyeing the menu’s and chuckling at the duck themed menu.

Thranduil glanced up at you with a cheeky grin, “I think they’re really big fans of the local duck mascot.”

You held up the back page of the menu with a matching smile, “Apparently the owner used to be a member of the team.”

He chuckled again softly replying in his same deep velvety voice, “That would explain it.” Stealing another quick glance at you when your eyes fell to your menu, taking in the soft smile on your face making his smile grow larger before scanning for what he’d eat.

“The Ploom Combo would be perfect if it had hash browns.”

He chuckled, “The Bill Platter has hash browns, I’ll trade you for your sausages.”

Your eyes met his sharing a grin, “You have a deal, now it just needs-,”

“Pancakes.”

You giggled giving him a nod before biting your lip as your eyes fell to the menu again, “Three to a stack, so two orders of those.”

He closed his menu with a chuckle, “Sounds good.” Setting his menu on the table and smiling at you while you added yours on top as the waiter approached with another peppy bounce and smile to collect your orders and menus before leaving after dropping off your drinks. Unwrapping your straw to add to your juice his eyes trailed your fingers unwrapping your straw and adding it to your drink while he added sugar to his coffee. “So I’m a bit curious. What did you mean by you had an agreement before?”

Your smile grew adding to his confusion, raising your eyes to meet his through a soft chuckle, “Well, my best friend, we met in college. And we both hadn’t slept with anyone yet with our work loads it really wasn’t possible. So the idea of it becoming physical came up and it sort of worked, for a bit. Didn’t last long.”

He lifted his mug to take a drink, “What happened?” Taking a slow sip.

“He found someone he wanted the full package with. We really, I love him, always have, but we weren’t a good mix for a relationship. Friends we were perfect but everything past that, other than sleeping together just, it wouldn’t have worked. He used to hum La Boheme when he shopped, and I swear if I had to hear that more than once a week I would have throat punched him.” Thranduil chuckled setting down his mug, “But he’s my best friend, and he still does his best to keep an eye out for me when he can, especially with dating. But that’s the great thing about it, we needed boundaries, the kind you really can’t base a romantic relationship on. And his wife is incredible, and tolerates me when I’m in one of my miserable moods.”

“How bad could those be?” Eyeing your lips curled around your straw through your sip of juice.

Edging your glass back to its former spot, “Not terribly, but it’s the eating and snuggling after that digs at her.”

“Doesn’t sound so bad.”

You smirked at him before glancing up at the waiter as she approached with your food setting it all out before turning to you with a large smile, tapping your arm and saying, “Just let me know when you’re ready for the to-go box.” Forcing your smile larger as you thanked her before you glanced at Thranduil who was fighting to mask his chuckle by clearing his throat as the waiter walked away.

“Do I really look like I can’t finish this, or anything really?”

His smile broke loose through your exchanging of food, “You’re just a bit small to seem like you could out eat me.”

“You know it really goes both ways, either they think I’ll need a box or once I had a woman I went out to eat with follow me to the bathroom to make sure I didn’t make myself sick after. I’m just small, doesn’t mean I’m incapable of eating.”

“Well we’ll just have to show them all you can.” Chuckling as you rolled your eyes at him.

.

The rest of the meal his wall came down even more drawing out his more flirtatious side, he quickly claimed the bill leaving a large tip for the waiter before leading you back to the hotel stealing more chances to keep his arm around your back. Arriving back in the lobby you met up with the rest of the group who eyed you both curiously as you went back to your near foot apart distance sinking back into your professional habits. Joining the group in the cars outside to take the trip to the house the Board members were staying in to pitch them the ideas.

The meeting went easily enough with the guys sinking back in their seats allowing the overly flirtatious Board members to focus all their attentions on you, choosing to ask you all of the questions preferring to hear it all from you and growing more impressed by the moment at just how incredible your ideas were. Thranduil couldn’t help but smirk as you threw in more than a few ideas for the next string of projects after this one while the guys sat quietly, silently thrilled their still throbbing heads could relax without needing to speak giving their hangovers time to wear off. 

On the trip back you were both separated as separate stops were needed to pick up supplies for the group during their stay, sighing through a trip to an office supply store with one of the guys who spent the trip to not so subtly dig at you for information while Thranduil and the rest picked out food from the local grocery store. You arrived back at the hotel handing out the supplies before heading back to your rooms. Closing the door behind you, you added the bag of snacks to the small fridge and the shelf beside it before laying out sideways along the foot of the bed relaxing after kicking out of your shoes.

..

Thranduil’s trip went just as easily, having spent nearly an hour being peppered with questions about you, growing far more insulting to you than the last. The stern glare he sent to them did the trick though, silencing them, their trip ended with a trip to the gas station so the group could all take turns at the atm to withdraw the funds to the much despised reward for your assumed tryst. His mind burning with thoughts of you causing his body heat to spike each time anything that could trace back to you came up, which seemed to be nearly everything lately. 

Wandering through the small shop inside his arms filled with random items, somehow leaving with a pack of condoms in his bag, a purchase he soon slipped into his pocket in case anyone looked inside his bag. Since you’d showed him the purchase your Cousin had slipped in your bag he couldn’t help but keep thinking that kind won’t do, that brand and type of condom was what brought on the blessed surprise his Son turned out to be. His body nearly pulsed and ached in your presence, wishing to just give in spending every moment he could to make it up to you, make up for his poor attitude and how out of hand it all had gotten.

Crossing the lobby he slid the box lower in his pocket again until he got in the elevator, thankfully managing to get in alone leaving him in a short ride back to you. Drawing his phone to reply to the report Legolas sent about his latest grades from school, sending a brief congratulations in return mentioning how proud he was of his hard work including the latest of his research papers, each drawing him loser to his degree. Softly smiling as the next message mentioned the previously agreed upon trip to the movies with his friends leading to his early good night message leaving the elevator as it opened. 

The door opened to a relieved sigh drawing your attention to Thranduil’s tall form walking inside, setting down a bag of snacks with a soft chuckle about the similar snacks you had gotten from the store, slipping his hidden box in his bag before turning to you removing his jacket adding it to the dresser and stretching out behind you after removing his boots. His hand freeing the cash from his pocket laying the cash in front of you with another sigh, “Assholes actually paid up. Hopefully they would at least leave you alone after this, spent the last hour listening to their idiotic questions.”

You turned your head to face him laying flat with a quick giggle, “You mean like how many times we did it. Whether I brought screams out of you, then there’s the deeper questions like if I let you spank me or you had me call you Sir.”

His eyebrows rose as he propped himself up, “Jimmy asked you that?” Tensing until you shot him a playful glare bringing a smirk to his face.

“He was curious, but I quickly ended that. How’d your fruitful trip go?”

He groaned laying flat again laying his arm over your middle, “About the same as yours.”

Turning your head you grabbed the cash sliding the folded bills eyeing the amount in a mix of $20’s and $50’s all folded over a receipt, removing the slip of paper you shifted sliding the bills in his front right jean pocket, his loose belt allowing his waistband to slide down revealing the same patch of hair stemming from his navel hidden by his briefs. His eyes opened as he chuckled, “At least we have plenty of snacks.” Skimming down the list focusing on the printed listing of condoms on the sheet before folding it and flicking it onto the dresser.

Shifting on your side you grabbed the remote to pick a movie allowing him to get another glance of your figure. Rising from the bed he grabbed your pillow and his allowing you to curl around yours while he laid behind you again. Though closer this time laying his arm over your middle again and smirking when you scooted closer to him while you both chose the show you’d watch. His grip tightened as you leaned back against him again through a slow exhale, lifting his head he smiled again noticing your closed eyes while you napped, your body shifting to curl against his chest. Sliding his fingers gently through your hair pressing a gentle kiss to your forehead he let you nap curling his arm around your back allowing your leg to slide between his pressing closer to him.

A growl from your stomach woke you, still curled safely in his arms still rubbing your face against his chest as he laid his arm back over your back, “Ordered more Chinese food, should be here soon. You can get some more sleep.” Settling down again as you curled against his chest again.

Softly saying, “Thank you for ordering food.”

Your legs curled tighter around each others, “No need for thanks, you won’t be hungry around me, I won’t let that happen.”

You chuckled softly, “Why couldn’t I have met you years ago.”

“Well I’m here now.” Your head raised to glance at the door while Thranduil uncurled himself from your grip quickly kissing your forehead, walking over to answer the door. Grumbling again you sat up as your ponytail drooped and swung back across your back after you flicked it from your shoulder, rubbing your face and rising to your feet through an inhale to pull out the drinks you’d bought before joining him on the bed again accepting his quick smile as he pulled out the food. 

Growing closer through the meal leaning against his side as he curled around you, another movie ended with his lips grazing your cheek after brushing your hair behind your ear, locking his eyes with yours drawing in a quick breath wetting your lips and timidly closing the distance. Relaxing as his hand cupped your cheek meeting your lips with his, soon deepening as your hand laid across his chest while his arm curled around your back drawing you onto his lap moaning softly as your hands slid from around his neck brushing his hair back as he drew your hips closer to him. Soon repeating the sound as your lips pressed against his neck, a quiet chuckle escaped him at your fingers gripping the base of his sweater lifting it. His arms rising to remove it and toss it away before kissing you again gently sliding the base of yours up trailing his fingers across your back and sides.

Your lips breaking apart while you pulled off your sweater and tossing it away allowing his lips to crash into your neck as his arms drew you flat against him again, slowly easing one of his hands from your back down your thigh then back to cup your ass through your hips moving closer to his. “Noticed something on your receipt.”

A muffled, “hmm?” came from his as his fingers gently slid your bra strap down while his lips trailed across your collar bone.

“How many times were you planning on having sex that you bought another box of condoms?”

His lips trailed their way back to your cheek speaking between kisses, “That box your Cousin bought, I’ve used that brand before. Choosing that brand got me my Son.” His lips crashed into yours silencing your soft giggle drawing a muffled moan from him at your hands sliding over his skin slowly trailing down his chest. “Plenty of time for that later if you’d like.” Kissing you again lifting you through a turn to lay you flat on the bed lowering himself against you sliding his hands over your legs. Gently raising his hand, pulling the hair tie out of your hair drawing another giggle from you as his lips pressed to your chest. Coating every inch as he curled his hair in a messy bun making you bite your lip to contain your giggle when his fingers blindly slid over your belt undoing it as his lips and tongue hungrily met your breasts after you arched to unhook and toss away your bra.

Cupping them as he drew soft moans from you through his teasing while grinding his hips against yours before meeting your lips again for another fiery kiss, your arms curling around him sliding your fingers up and down his back trailing gentle trails down his skin drawing another moan from him as his hand slid gently under your unhooked jeans. Arching under him through your soft moans and gasps as his muffled moans drawn from your hand stroking him as he focused on your breasts again. Pumping his fingers again feeling you clenching around him before another soft gasp as you climaxed earning a soft chuckle from him as he watched your free hand unclench from the blanket at your side while the one that had been stroking him released its grip to its new spot where it had dropped to on his thigh. 

Sliding his fingers free from your jeans as he stole another kiss, snaking his tongue in your mouth lowering himself again while your arms curled around his back before flipping him on his back. Breaking the kiss freeing your arms from under him leaving a trail of kisses of your own while your hand stroked him again. More pants and moans left him as your silky hair trailed after your gentle kisses, gripping his jeans as his legs drew higher around you before pulling the and his briefs off of him. Lowering his hand as he drew his feet within reach he tossed away the socks he pulled off and laid back again, biting his lip eyeing you kneeling between his legs stroking him while you brushed your mane of hair from your face, “You had to take my hair tie?”

Giggling as he smiled at you through a nod, “I want to see your hair moving with you. Mine just gets in the way.”

Lowering yourself as you softly replied, “Hmm…” Taking him in your mouth after licking him along his shaft gaining a soft gasp in return, watching as your eyes fell out of view from your curtain of hair falling between you. Trailing his eyes over your body shifting admiring your exaggerated curves in your kneeling stance before your tongue and muffled sounds would draw his eyes back to your head. Gently sliding your hair from his view to watch your motions unsure of how exactly you were drawing his reactions from him, his climax coming as his eyes locked with yours. 

Nearly panting as your hand marked invisible trails down his chest as your lips loosened from the base of his shaft trailing your tongue around him pausing to hold him in place as you drew in your bottom lip. Keeping his gaze before lowering again taking him in again trailing your tongue against him again causing his head to fall back through another moan feeling his climax hitting him as you slowly rose again, curling your lips around him as he finished. 

Trailing your lips across his chest rising to meet his lips again as his hands adjusted your legs so you were straddling him before flipping you onto your back deepening the kiss as he cupped you again before rising himself and sliding his hands down your stomach, admiring the bumps trailing across your skin. Chuckling softly as you bit your lip through a giggle, lifting your hips while his fingers looped under your jeans gently pulling them off of you and tossing them away. Gripping your ankles running his fingers along your legs keeping your ankles on his shoulder, trailing his tight grip along your thigh shifting your legs to get a better view of your ass while you giggled through his cupping you.

Lowering himself to kiss along your side and legs gently kissing along them, dropping his head to swing your leg over his head, stroking you gently as he kissed and sucked along your inner thighs before slowly removing the silver lace panties. Smirking at you tightening his hair again before diving between your legs, curling your legs around him laying your legs across his back watching as he drew you from climax to climax smirking as your hands formed clumps in the blanket from your tight grip. Rising again after wiping his face to kiss you fiercely with him pulsing against your stomach before he chuckled at your breathless suggestion, “You should probably get that box.”

His lips meeting yours again after your hand curled around his neck before releasing him, allowing him to claim his box. Glancing up from his bag he caught you eyeing him biting your lip. Drawing his smirk larger as he opened the box trailing his eyes over your skin in the reflection before turning with a pouch he’d torn from the rest, tearing it open and pulling it on moving between your legs as you parted them. Lowering again to kiss you again and softly moaning as you slid him inside you. 

The rest of your day spent wearing halfway through the box he’d bought, curling in his arms after, tangling with him as he ordered for more food. Relaxing as his fingers trailed over your skin stealing more gentle kisses before reluctantly pulling out from under you when the food arrived, quickly pulling on his briefs and jeans before claiming the food.

Setting the food down and kissing you again, curling around you again after you were full again, snuggling with you under your blankets pressing gentle kisses across your skin sliding your hair tie back around your wrist earning another giggle from you.

Laying across his chest as he ran his fingers through your hair as he asked, “Have you thought about where you wanted to go on our first date, the one after your birthday movie, I mean.”

“I’ll let you pick, I don’t really know many date ideas.”

He chuckled kissing your forehead, “Alright. You don’t mind us joining you for the movie?”

You shook your head and snuggled closer to him making his smile grow larger tightening his grip, “Just one rule though.”

“What’s that?”

“Not a word to my Cousin. She’ll never let it go.”

He chuckled again, curling tighter around you as he felt you falling asleep again.

.

Through the next day after another trip to the same diner then the next set of meetings before being able to have more time to yourselves. Calmly heading back to your room only to have Thranduil turn, lift and pin you against the wall for a fiery kiss leading to your next few hours in bed. Drawing out each other’s moans and climaxes between snuggling sessions filling each other in on each other’s lives, savoring your last night together without anything to draw your attentions away from one another.

After a group breakfast you found yourselves packed in cars to head back to the airport, four books later you landed rubbing your temples placing your books back in your bag and smiling at Thranduil who gently rubbed your thigh offering you a smile in return. Pulling your bags down from the bin and handing yours to you. He followed you off of the plane and back through the terminal asking as he scanned the crowds, “Your Cousin’s not here?”

You shook your head, “She’s in class, told her I’d grab a cab.”

Thranduil chuckled, “We’ll give you a ride home.” Smiling at you and leading you over to his grinning Son who could tell his plan had worked.

Crossing the distance Thranduil curled his arm around his smiling Son, turning him and softly saying in Elvish, “You’re grounded until I say otherwise.”

Legolas chuckled, “Well worth it, did you enjoy your trip? Get another room?”

Thranduil kissed the side of his Son’s head, “It was incredible, but you’re still grounded.”

Thranduil’s arm dropped from Legolas’ shoulders to lay his bag in the trunk along with collecting yours, Legolas’ smile grew, glancing up at his Father, “Where’d you sleep?”

Their eyes met yours as you replied in Elvish, “He stayed in my room, all the others were taken.”

Legolas’ grin grew turning to his Father again, “”Really?”

Thranduil selected the key for his car walking around glancing at you, “Where are we headed?”

Legolas helped you in the passenger seat before climbing in the backseat grinning and firing question after question at you both as you gave directions, groaning as you spotted Your Cousin coming out of your house, mumbling, “She’s supposed to be in class…”

Watching as she started waving at the car rushing over to the car as it parked, stepping out and closing the door behind you and joining Thranduil as he moved to the open trunk to collect your bag and handing it over with a smile stealing another quick kiss. Turning back to your Cousin with a quick smile asking why she wasn’t in class, having stayed home to surprise you with a dinner she quickly invited Thranduil and his Son for it. An offer they quickly accepted at your repeating the invitation, both happily joining you, admiring your home through the tour your Cousin led them on as you set your things back in your room.

Legolas headed to the car allowing you a few moments alone taking your Cousin with him asking her question after question escorting her to her car so you could have a few minutes alone. Curling in Thranduil’s arms as he kissed you again before leading him out to his car as he asked, “After work tomorrow, care to join us for dinner?”

Your eyes met while you smiled, “Sounds good, though I will need your number first.”

He chuckled pulling out his phone and punched in your number as you told it to him, smiling at him as your phone buzzed in your pocket, “Knew I was forgetting something, I’ll text you when we get back.”

His eyes darting to your Cousin offering her a small smile moving around his car as Legolas climbed inside, offering you a larger smile at your small wave before dragging your Cousin inside. Her interrogation starting as soon as the door closed behind you, soon drawing a groan from her at your returning her gift.

Legolas turned to his Father, “So, how’d it go?” Spotting Thranduil’s smirk before he gave a brief answer leading Legolas to ask, “And? Did you plan a date?”

Thranduil exhaled glancing at him, “Yes.”

Legolas’ smile grew even larger, “Told you I’d make it happen.” Drawing a chuckle from Thranduil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.

Back at work you sat in your desk ignoring the stares and whispers from the men around you in the office stealing glances between you and Thranduil across the floor. It was your first day back and by the death glares the women on the floor sent you as well in stealing the formerly unattainable man that had spurned their advances for so long in his war against you. But silently you sat and focused on your work ignoring all of this. A flash of blonde came into the corner of your vision in Thranduil’s office as he rose to draw out a file from his file cabinet allowing him a chance to steal a glimpse of you in your office focusing on the report his Grandfather had sent down to your desk when he first arrived.

Through the haze of the work piling up the gossip died down as everyone focused on all of the upcoming projects nearly missing the yellow shirt clad delivery guy walking through the floor with a large bouquet of daffodils drawing the eye of everyone on the floor fully expecting one of the women inching up in their seats to be receiving this extravagant show of affection. Their expectations were dashed when the man turned heading straight for Thranduil’s office. As the door opened his eyes rose to the flowers before he had to bite his lower lip to contain his growing smile at the large bundle of his favorite flowers.

Inching up in his seat he eyed the man reading off his clipboard, “Mr Greenleaf?”

He nodded, “Yes.” Accepting the clipboard to sign for the delivery before handing it back then eyeing the vase left on his desk. Within the flowers he spotted the small card he eased out of the small holder to find the familiar handwriting saying,  _“Morning Dew Drop.”_

Wetting his lips he eased back in his chair after putting the card back again, leaning back to hide his grin behind his computer screen from the others on the floor while his hand dipped into his pocket to draw out his phone. In a scroll through the contact he found your number with a snapshot of the two of you curled up in bed with you in his shirt wrapped in his arms nearly asleep on your last night together from the trip. The image alone already making him bring up his long list of ideas for dates and times he could slip away to drop by your place to hold you again after that first tossing filled night alone upon returning.

With a single tap of his finger he selected your contact to send you a text message.  _“You sent me flowers?”_

Across the floor he caught your reach to grab your phone from your bag to reach his message before reading your reply,  _“Daffodils are your favorite.”_

He couldn’t help but smile and chuckle to himself smoothing his hand over his face,  _“I thought I was the one supposed to do the doting.”_

_“You’re already taking me shopping for my birthday.”_

_“And out to dinners, plural. Not even mentioning our joining you for the film on your birthday.”_

_“Exactly. Face it Dew Drop, you’re being wooed.”_

Unable to fight it his smirk grew and held through his answering the phone on his desk while you returned to your report. Not even twenty minutes later another delivery arrived. A bright orange clad eager teen that followed the directions from the women at the main desk across from the elevators. Your eyes followed his path straight to your door he passed through without even knocking to set the fruit arrangement resembling a bouquet of flowers stirring a smirk on your face. Across the floor you spotted Thranduil standing up, still on his conference call watching you sign for the delivery and reading the small card,  _“Dinner tonight?”_  A pleased smirk spread on his face watching you claim one of the flowers on a stick and pop the honeydew melon ball on the end of it in your mouth teasingly and turn back to your report.

Back in his chair he turned to look up a file on his computer, stealing a glance down at his cell phone buzzing with a simple reply,  _“7 good?”_

Casually he typed back,  _“7 is perfect.”_

 


End file.
